Condena navideña
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Se acerca Navidad e Inuyasha, una vez más, no tiene la más pálida idea de qué regalarle a Kagome. Y aunque normalmente tener a Miroku tiene sus desventajas, alguna vez sus sugerencias debían ser acertadas… ¿cierto? •& Regalo para Peachilein para el Mini-reto 'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**CONDENA NAVIDEÑA**

* * *

¿ _Qué_ podía ser?

De verdad, ¿ _qué_?

Siendo sincero, ya ni siquiera se conformaba con una vaga idea que no fuera una completa mierda. Necesitaba algo _bueno_ de verdad. Era la tercera Navidad que pasaba con Kagome y hasta el momento había recibido regalos llanamente fabulosos, y había dado unos que no lo eran tanto, donde el que mejor había resultado concluyó con ellos dos intoxicados por comida.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y soltó un largo quejido (que sonó mucho a un gruñido, y es que era mitad cavernícola —según sus buenos amigos—). El joven a su lado lo observó con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y soltó una ligera risa entre que volvía a revisar su correspondencia (que evidentemente jamás constaba de algo más que cuentas a pagar).

—Anímate, Inuyasha —dijo Miroku. La voz serena de su amigo, en la cual detectaba esa ligera burla por venir, le hizo levantar la cabeza para dedicarle una para nada afectuosa mirada—. Ya encontrarás algo.

— _No,_ no lo haré. Será otra vez como el año pasado. O peor.

—Nada puede ser peor que el año pasado —agregó Sango al entrar en la sala. Inuyasha soltó entonces un bufido de molestia, y debió ser en parte porque su amiga tenía razón.

La chica se dejó caer con delicadeza junto a Miroku y comenzó entonces a desenredarse el largo cabello castaño recién lavado, una vez hubo dejado la toalla con la que se lo estaba secando (de un color tan chillón que dañaba la vista) a un lado. Miroku vio cada movimiento sin perderse detalle y —cuando ya no hubo nada que perturbara su concentración— finalmente se decidió por coincidir con su novia.

—Creo que Sanguito tiene razón esta vez.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero la mirada que les regaló no podía significar "Cuánto los quiero".

—Necesito algo más que ese inservible comentario. ¡Ideas, por ejemplo! —gruñó cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado y ninguno de sus amigos parecía muy interesado en su terrible problemática—. Vamos, Sango, cuéntame. ¿Qué planea Kagome este año, eh? Así podré regalarle algo acorde.

—Incluso si te lo dijera, _que no voy a hacerlo_ , no serviría de nada: tu regalo "acorde" igual sería malo.

—Sango no habla en serio —intervino Miroku antes de que, una vez más, comenzara allí una guerrilla civil entre esos dos—. ¿Por qué no hacemos una lluvia de ideas, eh? Empecemos con algo sencillo, ¿qué le gusta a Kagome?

Inuyasha parpadeó y luego acomodó un tanto su posición. Arrugó el entrecejo entre que se devanaba los sesos pensando _qué_ le gustaba a Kagome. Él sabía de unas cuentas cosas que a ella le agradaban, pero no podía decir gran cosa frente a sus amigos (jamás superaría la vergüenza que le causaría) y, además, no sería de gran ayuda para elegir un regalo apropiado de Navidad. Puede que en eso se equivocara.

—Pues —comenzó luego de un buen rato (suficiente para que Sango pudiera peinarse todo el cabello y mirarlo con hastío)—, le agradan las bufandas y las faldas.

Miroku le dedicó una sonrisa, pensando que si le golpeaba en la cabeza tanto como él quería, aquellas podrían llegar a ser unas trágicas navidades. Sango, por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes regalarle una falda en cualquier otra ocasión, ¿no crees?

—¿Y qué se te ocurre a ti, eh? ¡Tú tienes la mente femenina! ¡Y conoces a Kagome!

Sango negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y luego lo observó con seriedad.

—Mi regalo le gustaría a Kagome, por supuesto, pero… se dará cuenta enseguida que yo te ayudé. Inuyasha, debe ser _tu regalo_. ¿No se te ocurre nada?

—Comer en un restaurante no funcionó y ya sabemos cómo terminó ese viaje al zoológico. ¡No tengo mejores ideas!

—No hablemos de la mascota exótica…

Inuyasha se enfurruñó bastante en su lugar luego de ese comentario totalmente _innecesario_ , mirándoles con el ceño tan fruncido que Sango estaba considerando seriamente llamar a un cirujano plástico para que le sacaran el culo de la cara al pobre.

—Bueno —habló Miroku entre que dejaba a un lado el montón de cartas a un lado—. Siempre tienes la opción de comprar algún traje navideño _súper sexy_.

—¿ _Qué_?

Sango ya estaba mirando de mala gana a Miroku cuando detectó sincero interés en los ojos de Inuyasha, pero cuando la conversación terminó explicando en detalle los nuevos y variados trajes (y la mirada de su amigo se perdió un poco en su hueca cabeza), Sango dio el caso por perdido y lo único que pudo hacer fue propinarle un buen golpe en el brazo a Miroku, una vez Inuyasha hubo dejado su hogar.

—¿Por qué le das ideas tan malas, eh?

—¿Malas? —le sonrió Miroku, apurándose a atrapar a Sango entre sus brazos, travieso—. Inuyasha ha tenido terribles ideas todos estos años, si compra algún traje aunque sea podrán pasarlo bien _una_ Navidad.

Sango juntó las cejas.

—Se las arreglará para que algo salga mal, estoy segura. Pero espero equivocarme.

Miroku comenzó a juguetear un rato con ella antes de preguntarle qué opinaba si le regalaba un traje también a ella, pues había visto uno de Mamá Claus que no tenía desperdicio... Sango no pudo evitar reír y aceptó con la condición de tener un regalo más. Miroku accedió.

* * *

—¡Oh, estuvo maravilloso! ¿No lo crees, Inuyasha? —La voz de Kagome se escuchaba por demás efusiva por todo el departamento. Los nervios de Inuyasha se dispararon y exclamó que sí, que de hecho había estado muy bien. Palabras que no muchas personas relacionarían con él. Si Kagome lo notó, no dijo gran cosa.

 _De acuerdo. Deacuerdodeacuerdodeacuerdo_ , se decía Inuyasha una y otra vez. Tenía en sus manos el regalo que se había decidido a comprarle y ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse, a _de veras_ arrepentirse. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por un comentario del maldito pervertido de Miroku? En la desesperación, había caído en una de las más viles trampas.

Siempre estaba la opción de no regalarle nada, pero no _podía_ hacerle eso. Kagome siempre esperaba esas fechas con tanta ilusión que no podría verle la cara decepcionada y no sentir que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. La otra opción era tirarse por el balcón y romperse una pierna. El tema de la ambulancia y el hospital retrasarían lo del regalo, lo dejarían relegado y tendría todo un año para pensar algo que _de verdad_ fuera bueno.

—¡Oye, Inuyasha! ¡Ya es hora de los regalos!

 _Oooooh_ , justo cuando se estaba decidiendo por acercarse a la ventana. No, no, _deacuerdodeacuerdo, d o_. Él podía con eso. Si él podía con su riguroso trabajo de policía-patea-traseros, decididamente podría acercarse a Kagome y proponerle una salvaje noche de sexo al dejar al descubierto su regalo.

 _Por favor_ , rogaba, _por favor que Kagome no piense que soy tan idiota como en verdad soy_.

—¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana! —exclamó Kagome en cuanto lo vio entrar en la sala. Lo esperaba sentada al borde del mullido sillón, con un paquete a sus pies decorado con todos los colores que existían en aquellas épocas festivas. Inuyasha le sonrió, un poco nervioso, mientras se acercaba para sentarse frente a ella. Claro que no, Kagome _nunca_ podía esperar al otro día; siempre decía que ese día, técnicamente, era el día siguiente, por pasar la medianoche, claro.

Kagome aplaudió entusiasmada al ver el pequeño regalo que Inuyasha aferraba con fuerza en sus manos. Se veía hermosa, con el vestido de noche que había elegido para cenar junto a sus amigos (una cena de amigos se había hecho costumbre luego del episodio del restaurante) y el largo cabello negro ahora atado sin cuidado en un rodete. Siempre se veía hermosa a sus ojos, claro, pero en ese momento, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate, estaba deslumbrante.

—Estás muy callado —musitó de repente, desvaneciéndose su sonrisa y evaluándole con la mirada. Inuyasha se irguió un poco en su asiento y tragó, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al apretar el regalo con más fuerza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, sí.

Kagome lo observó más ceñuda, poniéndose incluso _más_ al borde del sillón, si es que era posible. Giró un poco la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos, se acercó incluso a un palmo de distancia de su rostro, y luego pareció decidir que la inspección había finalizado. Volvió a ocupar su lugar con aspecto meditabundo.

—No es nada, Kagome. Estoy… ansioso por ver tu regalo, es todo.

El rostro de Kagome volvió a iluminarse. Se apuró a tomar el regalo a sus pies y estirarlo hacia él con vehemencia.

—¡Te encantará!

Inuyasha sonrió y tomó el regalo con manos nerviosas. No dudaba que fuera a encantarle. Kagome tenía un talento único para regalarle exactamente lo que deseaba, cosas con las que terminaba obsesionado hasta el siguiente regalo. El problema no era el regalo de ella, el problema era el regalo _para_ ella.

¿Por qué había ido a pedir consejo a Miroku? ¿No habría sido incluso mejor pedirle consejo a su medio hermano, que con su forma de ser tan de… _roca_ podría competir contra un Moái y _ganarle_?

—¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!

—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió él. Desenvolvió el colorido papel con manos ansiosas hasta observar lo que rápidamente ocupó toda su visión, tela de un vibrante color rojo—. No es cierto.

—¡Lo es! Me ha tomado trabajo… y no creo que haya quedado tan bien, pero…

Inuyasha estaba boquiabierto. No se cansaba de verlo: un antiguo traje rojo que necesitaba la urgente reparación que Kagome se había tomado la molestia de hacer. Era un lindo recuerdo de su madre, de modo que, una vez más, Kagome no le había decepcionado con el regalo de ese año.

Ahora se sentía un poco peor respecto a lo que estaba a punto de darle. ¿Sería muy tarde para salir corriendo y tirarse por la ventana? Debía asegurarse de llevarse el regalo con él, porque no estaba seguro hasta qué punto Kagome iría tras él sin ver primero qué escondía el envoltorio de fondo verde y miles de renos de nariz colorada.

—¿Inuyasha?... ¿te gusta?

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que aún sostenía el traje frente a él, y ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. En su cabeza aún rondaban ideas que rozaban lo suicida. De repente, el paquete sobre sus piernas parecía más pesado que segundos atrás, _más presente_. Titubeó un momento, bajó el traje para ver el rostro de Kagome (que no solo sonaba, sino también lucía bastante preocupada) y luego intentó sonreír.

No creía que hubiera salido tan bien, sobre todo por la expresión que le dedicó Kagome. La joven estaba pensando algo muy parecido a que era tan mala intentando restaurar ropas que deberían meterla presa, ¡y ella que creía que había hecho un trabajo aceptable!

—¡Sí! Es… es perfecto, Kagome. Es… lo mejor que me has regalado.

No mentía. Algo que le recordaba tanto a su difunta madre no podía ser menos que perfecto. Y el trabajo que había hecho Kagome estaba de verdad _bien_ hecho. Su perturbación se debía a que no daría la talla ese año, por mucho.

Si no había sido suficiente quedarse encerrado con un orangután en celo (con el que tuvo que pelear para que dejara de acercarse a Kagome, hecho por el cual casi lo encarcelan tan solo el año anterior), o pasar las fiestas delicados del estómago por una fuerte intoxicación, o incluso la tarántula que se había "escondido" dentro de su departamento (razón por la cual ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería dormir en una tienda fuera del edificio, en donde terminaron con varias picaduras… de la misma tarántula de la que escapaban), ahora tenía para darle un _traje sexy_. Un traje sexy para la mujer que le hacía feliz día a día y hacía apenas segundos atrás le había regalado nada más ni nada menos que una caricia al corazón.

Era bruto. No había forma de serlo aún más.

Y mataría a Miroku en cuanto lo viera al día siguiente. Lo que es más, cabía la posibilidad que saliera a buscarlo esa misma noche.

—Es de verdad genial —murmuró una vez más. Lo acomodó sobre su regazo, escondiendo debajo el _traje sexy_ envuelto en tan inocente papel de regalo.

—Entonces… ¿qué ocurre?

Inuyasha levantó la vista y la observó. Esos grandes ojos chocolate, el arqueo de sus cejas, el modo en que su boca quedaba entre abierta cuando terminaba de preguntarle algo.

—Mi regalo… es… asquerosamente malo.

Lo último lo dijo en tal susurro que Kagome tuvo que preguntarle "¿Qué cosa?". Él se atrevió a repetirlo en un tono de voz apenas un poco más alto, a lo que su novia volvió a decir "¿Qué _qué_?". Cuando Kagome preguntó _QU_ la tercera vez y su rostro sonrojado comenzaba a develar que estaba, no solo impacientándose, sino también _enfadándose_ , Inuyasha gritó que su regalo era UN ASCO, ¿DE ACUERDO?

Y luego se lo lanzó a la cara.

—Ya. Es una mierda, así que… —Se encogió de hombros. Aún así, seguía con el rostro colorado de la vergüenza y no soltaba el regalo que Kagome le había hecho.

—¿Solo eso? —le sonrió ella. Tenía la marca del golpe que Inuyasha (como un bruto que era) le había hecho al lanzarle el ligero paquete a la cara—. Vamos… estoy seguro de que no es tan malo.

No hizo falta que Inuyasha dijera una sola palabra. Su mirada lo reveló todo, y Kagome no pudo seguir negando que la espera de su regalo siempre terminaba siendo un temor inevitable (de verdad inevitable luego de tantas caóticas situaciones anteriores). Pero de todos modos le regaló una sonrisa.

Con un ligero temor (no podía decir que era un temor más grande, el paquete no prometía algo tan malo como una mascota exótica… es decir, no podía ser algo tan malo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¡A menos que incluyera entradas para el teatro o algo así!), desenvolvió el presente. Los colores del rostro de Inuyasha solo iban en aumento.

Silencio.

La mirada de Inuyasha se concentró en un punto al azar de la pared. Pero qué lindo estaba.

Más silencio.

—¿Es un traje de… elfo?

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

—Un elfo _sexy_.

Kagome sacó la vista del diminuto conjunto (¿podía ser incluso más pequeño?, comenzaba a dudar que aquello tapara algo, ni siquiera podía asegurar que fuera realmente un elfo…) para mirar los orbes dorados de su novio.

—Un elfo sexy —repitió.

—Así es. Un traje sexy, de un puto elfo de mierda. Te dije que era un pésimo regalo. Está bien si quieres que duerma en el sofá hoy. Está _bien_.

Inuyasha comenzó a incorporarse para escapar de allí. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer que fuera tan buena idea como huir como un cobarde de la ira asesina de Kagome. No es como si ella fuera violenta, pero muchas veces Inuyasha se encontraba pensando que, de tener ella el poder de castigarle, lo haría.

—Inuyasha —comenzó Kagome.

—¡No, está bien! _Comprendo_. De verdad _entiendo_.

—Inuyasha…

—¡Es que es imposible hacerte un regalo! ¡Eres demasiado buena en eso y yo demasiado malo y no importa cuánto lo intente siempre lo arruino! ¡Y lo intento con ganas, solo que… ya sabes!

—¡INUYASHA!

—¿QUÉ?

Cuando finalmente un silencio pacífico se hizo en el pequeño departamento que compartían, y los ojos de él estaban clavados en ella encontrando _cualquier cosa_ que le indicara que Kagome no terminaría con él en ese mismo momento, Kagome volvió a hablar.

—No hace falta que duermas en el sofá…

 _Ya sabía yo_ , pensó Inuyasha, _ahora me echa de la casa y tendré que matar a Miroku._ Y eso sí estaba complicado, porque, ¿quién, si no Miroku, le ayudaría a enterrar un cadáver?

—… me gusta el regalo. Me gustaron todos los regalos, Inuyasha. Aunque este… estuviste hablando con Miroku, ¿cierto?

Inuyasha la miraba de hito en hito. ¿ _GUSTARLE_? ¿Qué le gustaban los regalos? ¿Es que Kagome se había ido a vivir a un universo paralelo y él había pasado las últimas navidades _pesadillescas_ con una desconocida?

—Miroku habló de eso y… escucha, ¿cómo que te han gustado los regalos, Kagome? ¿Ya te has vuelto loca o ese ponche de Sango tenía demasiado licor?

Kagome le sonrió. Luego se encogió de hombros y lo observó durante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

—Me gustaron, aunque no hayan salido del todo bien.

Inuyasha se acercó para apoyar una de sus grandes manos en la frente de Kagome, intentando averiguar si tenía fiebre. No podía haber más opciones que fiebre, o borrachera o… ni siquiera se le ocurría otra opción. Pero Kagome estaba sana y se reía de su accionar.

—No es _gracioso_ , ¿te gustó que te persiguiera el maldito orangután? ¿O encontrarte con la tarántula cara a cara? ¿O acaso pasar tres días no-muy-lejos del inodoro?

—No, no me gustó nada de eso —aseguró Kagome, sin contener las risas. Era mucho más gracioso cuando había pasado tiempo de esas situaciones, pero, créanme, _no en el momento_. En el momento no había nada de divertido con eso.

—Entonces ya ves.

—No me gustaron _esas_ partes. Pero sí me gustó el viaje hasta el restaurante, la velada, la cena. La sorpresa _antes_ de ver el regalo. ¡Y el paseo por el zoológico estuvo muy bien!

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos entornados durante unos segundos.

—Hasta que se arruinó todo.

—¡Tenemos magníficas anécdotas para contar! —Como el rostro de Inuyasha aún no indicaba ningún convencimiento, Kagome siguió, entre risas.— Creo que esta será nuestra Navidad más aburrida.

—No diría eso —aseguró Inuyasha con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido. Desde donde estaba podía ver con claridad el traje sexy de elfo, que ahora que lo veía con atención no le veía mucho de elfo.

Kagome rió y se acercó hasta abrazarle por el cuello, juntando sus cuerpos tanto como la física se los permitía. Inuyasha no tardó demasiado en posar sus manos en la espalda de Kagome y era prácticamente imposible no verse rodeado de su suave perfume.

¿Cómo es que había logrado que una chica como ella le quisiera a él? ¿A pesar de que arrastraba consigo esa condenada in-habilidad para conseguir regalos decentes, o para arruinar todo lo que no había forma de arruinar? ¿Cómo podía ser que ella estuviera abrazándole _de ese modo_ tan solo segundos después de lo que habían hablado?

En momentos como ese, de verdad creía estar más bendecido que maldito.

—Entonces… ¿no dirías que sería aburrido?

—No —susurró cerca de su boca. Kagome sonreía—. Pero no sería una anécdota para compartir.

Sus bocas se encontraron no mucho después, pero si tardaron bastante más en separarse, con menos aliento, un poco más de color en el rostro y similares sonrisas. Kagome comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la habitación (nada les impedía hacerlo allí mismo, claro, pero siempre le había parecido mejor con las luces y sombras de su habitación), e Inuyasha no se hizo rogar demasiado. Seguía con sus menudos brazos alrededor de su cuello y las risas tintineando alrededor, entre comentarios torpes y un andar igualmente torpe al seguir abrazados.

Dioses, demonios, cualquier criatura que fuera, _cómo la quería_.

—Oye, espera, ¿no vas a ponerte el traje? —preguntó entonces, con media sonrisa que dejaba entrever blancos dientes. Había algo de travieso en su mirar que Kagome conocía muy bien.

—Mmm —comenzó ella. Miró con cierto _respeto_ al traje minúsculo que había dejado caer sobre el sillón. Inuyasha la observó con recelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No quieres que… nos divirtamos un poco… y luego veamos qué pasa con el traje?

Inuyasha alzó las cejas. Miró hacia atrás, donde el elfo prácticamente-desnudo esperaba para cobrar vida, y luego otra vez a Kagome. La chica suspiró y se decidió a ser completamente sincera. No es como si pudieran culparla, Inuyasha realmente se había ganado la fama de arruina-Navidades a pulso. Además, si todo seguía por ese camino, esa _no_ sería una anécdota para compartir en familia.

—Por las dudas. No queremos salir de urgencia al hospital porque una de esas cosas que desde aquí parecen hilo dental haya intentado mutilarte el ojo al reventar, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha asintió. _Y mucho menos con el mini-Inuyasha despierto y listo para atacar._

Mucho menos si era en esas condiciones.

De momento, disfrutarían de ellos. Y ya luego se ocuparían de la maldición arruina-Navidades que Inuyasha traía encima desde el momento que comenzó a salir con Kagome y de lo que sea que esa maldición les tenía reservado para esa noche.

Pero eso luego.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡HOLAAAA! Es obligatorio decir esto antes de seguir con mi súper nota de autor: este fic es un regalo para Peachilein a su pedido en el mini reto **'Jo, jo, jo en cadena' del foro ¡Siéntate!** (¡dense una vuelta, link en mi perfil!).

PEEEEACH, mujer hermosa (L), espero DE CORAZÓN que te guste este regalo, que viene con un retraso enorme, pero con mucho amorsh (L). Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que igualmente lo disfrutes :) Teadoro~ (y VIVA LA ROPA INTERIOR SEXY)

LECTORES:

Hola(?). Espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado de este escrito, y si ya han llegado hasta acá, se animen a dejar su comentario en la caja de abajo... pueden decir lo que quieran... (suspenso) incluso... (más suspenso) MALAS PALABRAS. ¡SÍ!

Antes de despedirme hasta el próximo fic o actualización, o hasta el próximo año (CHISTE DE FIN DE AÑO JAAAAAAA- qué graciosa, Morgan), quiero dejarles acá mis mejores deseos para este año que comienza. No se amedrenten ante nada, vivan nuevas experiencias, anímense a más, espero que les lluevan oportunidades de todo tipo y tengan el coraje de tomarlas y no dejarlas ir, pero sobre todo espero que les llegue MUCHO AMOR Y FELICIDAD.

¡SEAN FELICES! Les mando un abrazo enorme.

 **Mor.**


End file.
